Roses are Red
by goodvi6es
Summary: Short and super cute! Edward spills his lil' heart out.


The wind blew ever so slightly and her eyes twinkled like tiny stars. With the sun hitting her so perfectly, she glowed brighter than any shooting star I ever saw, and would ever see. Her hair fell over her shoulders and almost reached her bellybutton, a waterfall of waves. I remember telling her she'd look cute with long hair, and she hasn't cut it since.  
She smiled and wrinkled her nose, the way she always does and I don't know how I held myself from jumping on her then and there. God, she's beautiful.

"You blinked!"

"What? I... I swear I didn't!" I really had no idea whether I did or not, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You did, you did! I saw! You definitely did!" She giggled and covered her mouth; I pulled her hand away and kissed it. No one should ever hide such an amazing smile.  
She pulled her hand away from me and, almost immediately, felt a little empty void in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to hold her.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?" Her bangs fell over eyes as she looked up at me; she seemed so tiny, like a baby. She's my baby. I couldn't not smile thinking that, _she's all mine_.

"Wanna know a secret?" I asked. Her eyes grew at the mention of the word secret and she leaned in close, nodding her head. "Come closer, I don't want anyone to hear." She scooted over, but not close enough.

"What is it?" She whispered so innocently. I looked at her and saw the universe staring back. My entire world sat right in front of me. I could hold her forever and be lucky enough to say I explored every crevice of the universe. "Ed, what's the secret?" She gulped when I held her cheek and smiled, I could tell she was nervous.

"I love you." I watched her face as it turned a rosy pink and before she looked away I kissed her soft lips. My tongue explored a whole new realm; the butterflies in my stomach coming to life the faster my heart beat and I felt completely at peace. I let go of her, against my own will, mind you, but wrapped arms around her waist and as she yelped and waved her arms around I let us fell into the grass beneath us.

"Why is that a secret?" She turned so she could face me, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips.

"No, no, no. My love _for_ you isn't a secret. I'll climb the highest mountain and scream it as loud as I can. I'll go into town and tell every person that walks by that I'm yours. I'll serenade you in the middle of the night with a really cheesy song and you know how much I suck at singing. You know I'd—"

"You already did the "_I'm Bella's forever_" thing, remember?" Her frown faded a little, thinking back at all the silly things I'd done in public.

"I mean, I want you to be my secret. By that I mean I want to be the only one that knows the littlest things about you. Like your tickle spot!" I poked her hips, "I want to be the only one that knows all of your favorite movie quotes, because I want to be the only one that says them along with you. You know how you puff up your cheeks when you're frustrated, when you look like a blowfish? And how you bite your lip when you're really concentrating? I think that's adorable and I don't want anyone else to think that's adorable, because they might try to take you away and I don't want that." I saw her eyes soften and she shook her head, almost as if she were shaking the idea from her head and mine.  
I took another breath and kept going, "I want to be the only man to ever hold you at night. Just the way you look when I wake up in the morning is enough for me. Having you in my bed, I can't explain it. I want to read you lame poems. I just need to be with you. I'd be happy for the rest of forever, for all that is infinity, all of eternity."

I realized I was looking up at the clouds now and when I turned to Bella her eyes were watery, little crystals poured down her cheeks and onto the ground.

"What wrong, babe?" I tried wiping her cheeks but she hide her face in my chest and my heart raced all over again. Rose petals surrounded us, almost as if they were going to carry us away, not that I would've minded.

After a while of quiet she whispered, "For the record, I love your lame poems."

"Oh, really? Roses are red, violets are _blue_, you're beautiful, now let's go I gotta _poo_."

"Oh, my god!"

* * *

Hey, everyone! I realize it's been so long since I last posted, so I give you permission to beat me up. :')  
I hope you like this though! Comment your opinions, please. c: I'm really gonna try to post more often. I've missed you guys!


End file.
